Separuh Sayap
by Ritsu-ken
Summary: "Burung apa pun juga takkan bisa terbang kalau satu sayapnya patah, meski diperban dengan kain apa-pun, selama lukanya belum sembuh, Dobe." Friendship of SasuNaru! mind to read and review?


**_Separuh Sayap_**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**

**T**

**By Ritsu-ken**

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_**Kyuut! Dung-dung!**_

Stadion olahraga itu terlihat begitu besar dan ramai. Sebuah lapangan persegi panjang dengan berbagai garis putih yang membentuk sebuah pola di lantai kayu mengkilat dengan dua ring tinggi di kanan-kirinya. Barisan penonton yang padat berjejer di tribun bertingkat membuat sorakan kencang yang sampai terdengar ke luar stadion.

"_Offense! Offense!_"

"_Defense! Defense!_"

Kedua tim bermain sengit sambil berebut bola dengan pakaian yang berbeda-beda. Merah dan biru tua. Entah berapa banyak keringat yang jatuh ke lantai dan betapa pegalnya kaki-kaki dan tangan mereka. Seorang pemuda berseragam biru tua bernomor punggung 23 terlihat gesit menggiring bola, menerobos penjagaan dua orang berseragam merah, dan meloncat di bawah ring sambil melayangkan bolanya.

_**Plooosh!**_

Sorakan penonton menggila seketika. Dua angka bertambah di bawah tulisan digital KONOHA HS menjadi 62 sedangkan tulisan di sampingnya, SUNA HS, masih bertahan dengan 56. Pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu mengelap hidungnya dengan kerah baju longgar, masih dengan nafas terengah.

"Kerja bagus, Sasuke!" seru pemuda berambut coklat dengan segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya. Nafasnya pun masih terengah namun seulas senyum lebar masih terpampang di sana.

"Jangan senang dulu! Kita perlebar selisih angka! Sisa tiga menit masih memungkinkan mereka untuk mengejar," sela pemuda lain berambut nanas tegas. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan mengacungkan tangannya ke atas.

Sasuke menepuk tangan itu keras dan mengangguk mantap. "Baik, Kapten," balasnya datar. Mereka pun kembali ke posisi masing-masing.

.

"_Aku belum pernah melihatmu. Kau tetangga sebelah yang baru pindah, ya?"_

"_Yap! Kenalkan, namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Panggil saja Naruto. 7 tahun. Kalau kau?"_

"_Sasuke Uchiha. Panggil saja Sasuke. 7 tahun juga. Dan aku bukan pantat ayam."_

"_Ha? Kenapa tiba-tiba ngomongin pantat ayam?"_

"_Bukan apa-apa."_

"_Oh, ya. Yang kau mainkan daritadi itu apa? Sepertinya menarik."_

"_Ini? Kau tidak tahu? _Dobe._"_

"_Eeeeh! Baru kenal udah ngatain orang! _Teme_ sialan!"_

"_Masa' ini saja kau gak tahu? Ini namanya basket, Dobe."_

_.  
><em>

"_Help_!" seru pemuda berambut helm—yang bernama Lee—setelah gagal menahan seorang pemain berambut merah.

Shikamaru dan Neji datang dan langsung mengepung pemuda berambut merah itu yang mau tak mau harus menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda itu mengoper rendah bolanya pada seorang pemuda berambut coklat berbadan tinggi besar yang menerimanya dengan mudah. Namun sebelum ia sempat membawa bola itu, Sasuke memukul bolanya sampai terlepas dari tangan dan dengan sigap menggiringnya ke arah berlawanan.

"_Steal?_" seru Kankurou—pemuda berbadan tinggi itu—terpana. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Sasuke akan datang entah-dari-mana dan merebut bolanya.

Sorakan kembali terdengar dan arah permainan mulai berubah. Kankurou berlari mengejar Sasuke dan berhasil menghadangnya. Pemuda raven itu berdecak dan mengoper lurus ke samping kanan dimana Kiba sudah bersiap. Dan sebelum pihak Suna berhasil menghalangi, Kiba sukses memasukkan sebuah bola jauh tepat ke dalam ring.

"_Three point _untuk SMA Konoha!"

.

"_Aaah~ nggak masuk-masuk…"_

"_Makanya jangan buru-buru. Perhatikan ringnya lurus-lurus. Fokus saja untuk memasukkan bola. Lalu tangan kananmu di taruh dekat dahi dan yang kiri di sisi samping bola untuk mengatur arahnya. Seperti ini."_

"_Wah masuk,Teme! Hebat, ajaranmu nggak sesat!"_

"_Minta dihajar, ya?"_

"_Oh, ya Teme. Kau selalu main di sini sendirian?"_

"_Iya. Soalnya gak ada yang mau main sama-sama di sini. Sibuk main PS."_

"_Hehehe, kalau gitu mulai sekarang aku temani main, ya. Teme sekalian ajari aku."_

_.  
><em>

"_Defense! _Lee! Jangan biarkan si rambut merah itu lolos!" seru Shikamaru di balik kesibukannya menjaga Kankurou.

Si rambut merah tadi terus men-_dribble _bola dengan cepat. Saat Lee datang menghadang, dengan cepat ia menghentikan langkahnya, berputar, dan berhasil lolos dengan melewati sisi kiri Lee. Lee sekali lagi membelalak. Ia kesal, selalu saja pemuda itu lepas dari penjagaannya. Lee segera berlari ke ring tempat pemuda itu menuju.

Saat pemuda rambut merah itu berada tepat di bawah ring, ia meloncat sambil berusaha memasukkan bola. Di waktu yang sama Neji melompat untuk mem-_block _serangan itu. Tapi nihil.

"Dua angka untuk SMA Suna!"

Sorakan pemain kembali meledak. Di saat yang sama peluit panjang ditiupkan. _Time up. _Pertandingan selesai dengan nilai akhir 65 – 58. Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke segera berkumpul dan melakukan _high five. _Senyum lebar terpajang di wajah penuh peluh kelima teman itu. Ya, perjuangan mereka untuk ke babak final turnamen basket tingkat prefektur mendekat satu langkah.

.

"_Teme, ada yang kau tuju dengan basket ini?"_

"_Hm? Ada, sih. Tapi aku harus tambah besar dulu kalau mau ke sana."_

"_Eh? Memangnya apa? Di sana tempat orang yang besar-besar, ya?"_

"_Ya. Ada yang tingginya sampai dua meter, lho."_

"_EEEEEEH? Raksasa!"_

"_Tapi bukan cuma besar, kuat juga harus. Kalau sudah tiba waktunya aku akan berdiri di lapangan Nasional dan bertemu orang-orang hebat."_

"_Kau bisa berpikiran jauh juga, ya."_

"_Memangnya aku kau?"_

"_Ck, kau memang menyebalkan. Tapi nanti ajak aku, ya! Kita akan berdiri di lapangan itu sebagai satu tim!"_

"_Sok. Main basket juga baru mulai satu bulan."_

"_Berisik! Yang penting 'kan punya semangat dan kemauan, Teme!"_

"_Baiklah~ baiklah~ kita ke Nasional sama-sama."_

"_Yosha! Ke Nasional sama-sama!"_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pemuda bermata oniks itu berjalan tegap di koridor rumah sakit yang sangat ia hafal menuju sebuah ruangan di lantai dua. Seplastik buah-buahan beraneka macam dan warna terlihat di balik plastik putih yang begitu bersih. Terkadang banyak juga beberapa perawat yang menyapanya saat berpapasan. Ya, siapa lagi yang tak kenal Uchiha Sasuke. Pengunjung tetap yang hampir tiap hari datang ke sini—kalau tak sibuk dengan jadwal latihan atau ujian di sekolah. Ya, dia datang hanya untuk seseorang. Demi satu orang.

Tanpa mengetuk lagi, ia membuka pintu bergagang besi mengkilat itu dengan santai dan menimbulkan suara derit pelan. Kesejukan AC lebih terasa daripada di koridor tadi. Seorang pemuda pirang berbaju pasien berwarna biru muda yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya seketika menoleh ke arah pintu. Senyum lebar langsung terlukis di wajahnya yang pucat namun cerah.

"Bagaimana pertandingannya, _Teme_?" sapanya ramah.

"Jangan basa-basi, _Dobe_. Aku tahu kau menontonnya di tv," jawab Sasuke datar, langsung menaruh plastik buah itu di lemari kecil di samping ranjang temannya, Naruto.

"Dari dulu kau tetap menyebalkan, ya. 'Kan lebih enak dengar dari orangnya langsung. Pahami perasaan penggemar, dong," cibir Naruto dengan alis berkerut dan bibir manyun.

"Kau penggemarku?"

"Aku pembencimu." Naruto mengoreksi cepat dengan wajah datar.

Ah, selalu begini. Bertengkar tanpa penyebab yang 'penting' dan hanya membahas hal 'tak penting'. Walau begitu hubungan mereka adalah hubungan 'penting' yang takkan dimengerti oleh siapa pun. Ya, hanya mereka berdua yang benar-benar mengerti jalan pikiran masing-masing.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah jeruk dari dalam plastik dan mengupas kulitnya dengan rapi.

"Kenapa kau suka membuat orang menderita, sih? Sudah kubilang ribuan kali tiap kau ke sini, aku gak suka buah," ujar Naruto melihat kegiatan temannya itu.

"Mau sembuh, gak? Sudah sakit mintanya masih ramen. Mau bunuh diri? Aku juga malas berurusan dengan kepala perawat kalau ketahuan bawa ramen ke tempatmu." Sasuke membalasnya dengan tenang dan menyumpalkan sebuah jeruk ke dalam mulut Naruto sebelum temannya itu bisa membantah atau menutup mulutnya.

Dengan wajah seperti mau menangis, Naruto berusaha mengunyah jeruk itu sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Sedikit rasa pahit di mulutnya mau tak mau ia tahan tiap ia menerima serangan kilat dari Sasuke. Sedangkan si pelaku kejahatan diam-diam menyeringai licik di tempat duduknya, bahagia.

Setelah sukses menelan buah oranye itu dan menyemburkan bijinya ke dahi Sasuke, pemuda itu menyeka sedikit air mata di sudut matanya. Sasuke pasti sudah menujamkan pisau buah di atas lemari di sampingnya kalau tak ingat undang-undang Negara tentang pembunuhan.

Mata Sasuke tiba-tiba terpaku pada sosok Naruto yang kini menoleh ke luar jendela berhordeng krem lembut dengan tatapan kosong. Sasuke tahu apa yang sedang Naruto lihat.

Pertama adalah dunia luar. Teman pirangnya hampir tak pernah ke luar rumah sakit setelah kecelakaan dua tahun lalu yang menyebabkan kedua kakinya lumpuh. Tidak hanya itu, jantung dan paru-parunya pun terluka sehingga ia tak lagi bisa melakukan banyak aktivitas seperti dulu. Yang bagi Sasuke bisa dikatakan tak bisa diam.

Dan yang kedua adalah apa yang paling berat baginya dan Naruto. Sebuah lapangan kecil di halaman samping rumah sakit yang memiliki sebuah ring tinggi. Benar, basket. Perlahan Sasuke kembali merasakan rasa nyeri dan sesak di dadanya.

Janji hanya tinggal sebuah janji yang seperti omong kosong.

"Sasuke, ke lapangan di bawah, yuk. Kau bawa bola, 'kan?"

Permintaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Sasuke tersentak. Ia menggeleng tegas atas tatapan tulus dari bola mata safir yang seolah bisa menyelami pikirannya, menembus hatinya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau minta, 'kan?" balas Sasuke tajam.

"Lebih dari tahu, Sasuke," Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam tepi selimut kuat-kuat, menimbulkan guratan pembuluh darah di tangannya dan lekukan besar di permukaan selimut, "tapi aku bosan. Jengah. Aku hanya ingin merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Walau cuma sebentar."

Keheningan canggung tiba-tiba mengambil alih. Membawa serta dilema yang menyesakkan. Naruto tahu, saat sudah di bawah pun ia tak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan, tapi sumpah, ia ingin keluar dari kamar ini. Merasakan udara sejuk dari angin alami yang berhembus, bukan dari AC. Merasakan teriknya matahari yang selalu menemaninya bermain sampai membakar kulitnya. Dan suara ribut orang-orang yang sedang bercanda atau sekedar berbincar di sekitarnya, paling tidak ia takkan lupa rasanya _hidup_.

Di sisi lain Sasuke pun sangat ingin membawanya ke lapangan itu lagi. Lapangan yang tak jauh beda dengan lapangan kecil dekat rumah tempat mereka pertama bertemu. Jujur, ia merasakan lubang aneh di hatinya setelah tahu keadaan Naruto. Janji yang sudah terkunci kini mau tak mau dibiarkan kosong. Tapi kalau ia membawanya, ia tahu akan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan nantinya. Dan ia tak mau melihat Naruto menderita lebih dari ini.

"Boleh, kok."

Suara derit pintu mengagetkan mereka berdua. Keduanya menoleh cepat. Seorang pria berbadan tegap dan menggunakan masker, mengenakan jas putih di atas kemeja merahnya diikuti oleh seorang perawat yang membawa sebuah papan kertas dan pena di kedua tangannya.

"Hah?" Naruto dan Sasuke serempak bingung.

Dokter tersebut berjalan ke arah Naruto dan membaringkannya, melakukan pemeriksaan rutin selama sang perawat mencatat berbagai hal-entah-apa. Tatapan keduanya masih mengikuti sosok pria berambut perak itu.

Dokter melepas stetoskopnya dan menatap Sasuke—dengan tatapan malas yang tidak jelas artinya. "Kalau mau main ke halaman tidak apa-apa. Asal jangan terlalu banyak melakukan aktivitas yang menyita energi. Pergi ke luar dan merasakan matahari juga termasuk obat yang bagus, lho. Batasnya lima belas menit, ya. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung panggil kami. Aku akan minta perawat mengambilkan kursi roda," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung saling pandang. Senyum terpajang di wajah kedua orang itu dan mereka langsung menunduk dalam-dalam. "Terima kasih!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Raut senang tak lagi bisa disembunyikan oleh Naruto meski dia hanya diam saja. Seulas senyum terus terlukis di wajah tannya. Meski pucat, seberkas rona kemerahan terlihat di kedua pipinya. Angin hangat berhembus kencang membawa suasana nyaman. Terik matahari pun tak kalah menghangatkan tubuh yang selama ini 'disimpan' dalam ruangan bersuhu dingin. Suara nafasnya yang menarik udara dalam-dalam dapat didengar Sasuke yang mendorong kursi rodanya di belakang. Ia pun mendengus dan tersenyum tipis.

Lapangan itu diisi oleh beberapa anak kecil yang sibuk berlarian. Tapi hal itu bukan masalah bagi mereka. Ini kesempatan emas dan mereka takkan menyia-nyiakan lima belas menit yang berharga. Sampai beberapa meter di depan ring, Sasuke melepas pegangannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bola bergaris hitam dari tas ranselnya.

Ia mulai memantul-mantulkan bola itu pelan sambil mengambil tempat di samping Naruto. Suara pantulan itu membuat dada Naruto berdegup. Ia memjamkan matanya. Sungguh, perasaan ini benar-benar ia rindukan. Suara bola, decitan sepatu, dan irama nafas yang memburu. Juga…

_**Plooosh!**_

Suara gemercing khas dari rantai ring yang berbunyi tiap bola dimasukkan. Sasuke mengambil bola yang baru ia tembakkan dan melemparnya pada Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu agak terkejut saat berhasil menangkap bola yang terasa lebih berat dan keras dari yang ada di ingatannya. Ah, dia sudah lama tak main.

Naruto mendongak menatap ring dan sedikit memicingkan matanya karena matahari yang ada di sudut kiri matanya. "Kalau duduk begini rasanya lebih tinggi, ya," gumamnya pelan.

Sasuke menatapnya singkat tapi mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah ring. "Sama saja, kok."

"Eh?" Pernyataan itu berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto yang tak mengerti. Bukannya jelas-jelas lebih tinggi?

"Penglihatanmu yang sekarang itu sama saja saat pertama main, 'kan?"

Naruto tertegun. Ia kembali mendongak dan mengingat lagi saat-saat pertama ia berhadapan dengan tiang tinggi di depannya. Ya, sama. Tak berubah. Tak ada yang beda.

"_Makanya jangan buru-buru. Perhatikan ringnya lurus-lurus. Fokus saja untuk memasukkan bola. Lalu tangan kananmu di taruh dekat dahi dan yang kiri di sisi samping bola untuk mengatur arahnya. Seperti ini."_

Seulas senyum simpul ia keluarkan sebelum ia mengangkat bola itu sejajar dahinya. Agak susah memang, karena tak ada hentakan untuk menambah kekuatan, tapi ia berhasil mengatasinya dan sukses memasukkan bola itu ke dalam ring. Gemercing itu kembali terdengar.

"Kau ingat kata-katamu saat pertama kali mengajariku menembak? Kau tahu? Aku sudah melakukan sedikit inovasi tiga bulan setelahnya," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sasuke yang baru kembali setelah mengambil bola berhenti sejenak sambil tetap men-_dribble. _"Apa?"

"Tiap ingin memasukkan bola, aku mengingatmu," jawab Naruto tenang. Pikiran aneh mulai merasuki otak Sasuke. Naruto yang bisa menebak pikirannya, mulai salah tingkah dan cepat-cepat mengoreksi, "Bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, _Teme_! Ma-maksudku aku mengingat janji kita dulu! 'Aku harus terus memasukkan bola agar bisa ke Nasional', seperti itu."

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk menerima penjelasan teman pirangnya. Rupanya ia berpikir terlalu jauh. Ia mengoper bola itu lagi dan Naruto mulai mencoba memantul-mantulkan bola itu walau malah terkena rodanya. Sasuke memungutnya lagi dan kembali menyerahkan bola itu.

"Semakin dekat, ya?"

"Hn."

Naruto menghela nafas sesaat sebelum menembakkan bola itu lagi. Suara benturan keras terdengar saat bola itu membentur papan di belakang ring dan memantulkannya lagi. Ia berdecak sedangkan Sasuke masih sibuk dengan 'pekerjaan barunya'.

"Aku senang kau tetap main basket dan mengejar mimpimu. Maaf, aku tak menepati janji."

"Kau bicara apa, sih, _Dobe_?" Sasuke kembali memasukkan bola dengan mulus. "Itu bukan salahmu."

"Mungkin," aku Naruto sangsi. "Paling tidak aku merasa lega kau terus maju bersama teman-teman. Separuh sayap yang patah bisa kau tutupi dengan bantuan mereka. Mungkin, malah lebih baik dan membawamu terbang lebih tinggi."

"Aku tak suka saat kau bicara puitis," sergah Sasuke cepat. Kedua alisnya bertaut tanda tak suka. Bola yang ia tembakkan berhasil masuk walau sempat membentur papan. Ia paham betul saat Naruto mulai bicara puitis, itu tandanya ia punya masalah dan terkadang malah memikirkan hal-hal yang tak seburuk pikirannya sendiri. Ia melempar bola itu dan ditangkap Naruto dengan mudah.

Naruto tertawa. Kalau Sasuke suka melihat Naruto menderita karena ulahnya, Naruto suka melihat Sasuke kesal karena dia. Hubungan yang aneh, 'kan?

Tapi perkataannya tadi justru membuatnya sesak sendiri. Ia kesal. Kesal pada dirinya yang tak bisa lagi berbuat apa-apa untuk temannya. Paling tidak untuk memperjuangkan mimpi yang mereka jalani bersama. Pemilik mata safir itu meringkuk sambil memeluk bola itu erat-erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Aku… ingin main basket…." Suaranya tercekat begitu mengatakan emat kata itu. Kalimat yang singkat, tapi menyimpan beribu makna.

"Basket yang mendekatkanku pada _Teme. _Basket yang membuatku tak merasa kesepian saat kedua orangtuaku pergi. Basket yang mempertemukanku dengan teman-teman di sekolah. Aku… benar-benar ingin main…!"

Sasuke jelas mengerti perasaan Naruto. Ia sendiri merasakan 'sakit' yang—walau tak sama—tetap terasa menyakitkan. Karena Naruto lah ia makin giat berlatih, tidak mau kemampuannya tersusul begitu saja. Karena Naruto lah ia bisa sedikit membuka diri dengan orang lain. Dan karena Naruto juga menyukai basket lah, ia makin menyukai olahraga itu.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Ia membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya lagi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bicara saja, "Kau pernah dengar ini: penyesalan yang datang tak selamanya sia-sia."

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Penyesalan akan sia-sia kalau hanya disesalkan terus menerus. Tapi penyesalan juga bisa menjadi pelajaran untuk langkah kita di hari lain," Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya sejenak, "seperti kekalahan dalam pertandingan. Penyesalan atas langkah yang kita ambil, bisa jadi bahan belajar kita di pertandingan selanjutnya. Perasaan 'tak ingin kalah lagi' itu membuat kita lebih berusaha. Kau mengerti?"

"Lanjutkan," balas Naruto singkat.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan menyimpan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Ia mendongak untuk menatap keranjang tanpa dasar yang tergantung tinggi di depannya.

"Makanya, cepatlah sembuh. Banyak-banyak makan sayur dan buah, jangan ramen saja—"

"—yang itu dan ini beda soal, _Teme_," potong Naruto dengan tatapan aneh._ Bilang saja suruh makan sayur sama buah!_

"Kau itu kelewat _dobe, _ya, _Dobe,_" sindir Sasuke dengan tatapan sinis, "kalau kau banyak makan sayur dan buah, daya tahan tubuhmu bisa meningkat. Meningkat, berarti bisa lebih lama keluar rumah sakit. Kalau sudah boleh keluar lebih lama, kau 'kan bisa menonton pertandingan kami secara langsung dan kasih semangat. Kau tetap ke Nasional 'bersama' kami kan kalau begitu?"

Naruto ternganga. Ia baru sadar ada cara seperti _itu_! Ia duduk tegap dan mulai berpikir. Konteks 'bersama' itu tidak selamanya harus ikut tanding juga, sih. Melihat dan mendukung dari dekat juga bisa disebut 'sama-sama' kan? Yah, walau tidak seperti yang ia harapkan tapi paling tidak, dengan begini ia bisa menepati janjinya.

Masalahnya adalah penderitaan berkepanjangan yang menantinya.

Gah! Membayangkan setumpuk sayuran hijau dan sayur yang berjejer saja sudah membuatnya mual. Cepat-cepat ia tembakkan bola itu ke ring—dan masuk—untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mendengus.

Ia berjalan dengan tenang untuk mengambil bola itu dan kembali ke samping Naruto, berjongkok, untuk menembak dengan jarak dan pemandangan yang sama.

"Burung apa pun juga takkan bisa terbang kalau satu sayapnya patah, meski diperban dengan kain apa-pun, selama lukanya belum sembuh, _Dobe_."

Siang itu, seulas senyum yang meski tipis dan terkesan tak berharga, namun sebenarnya memikili makna yang lebih dalam dari sekedar senyuman. Dan senyuman itu takkan bertahan lama karena segudang perdebatan tak penting menanti untuk diributkan.

.

* * *

><p>OWARI<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hyaaaaa~ maaf kalo fic ini super abal dan kepanjangan! OOC pula~ *bow*

Ini bales dendam saya yang gak ikut SN Day karena kelewatan dan hasrat pengen maen basket yang gak kesampaian. (siapa yang nanya?)

Fic kali ini (dan hasrat maen basket saya) terinspirasi dari komik rental (?) yang kakak saya pinjem, Ahiru no Sora. Bagus, lho (iklan nih?) *plak!* ada kalimat yang saya kutip juga, lho. Walau gak begitu mirip sama kalimat aslinya. Lupa, keburu dibalikin duluan. (tadi iklan sekarang curcol? *swt*)

Yap, segala macam kritik dan saran dengan senang hati saya terima untuk perbaikan di lain waktu. Terima kasih untuk para _readers _yang udah mampir dan meluangkan waktu berharganya untuk membaca fic abal dari saya ini! Yang _review_ semoga dapat rezeki secepatnya! (Amin…) XD


End file.
